


Home

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 136Paring: Rob Benedict x ReaderWarnings: fluff





	Home

It was late as Rob finally climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. With filming and conventions he was gone a lot. He wanted nothing more than to finally be home with you.   
Slipping in quietly he couldn’t help but smile at your sleeping form. You were in your supernatural boy shorts and his “Rock God” campaign tank top. One leg was hooked up over the body pillow you were sleeping on as the ceiling fan whirled above you with a low hum. The moonlight peeking in through the curtains illuminating your peaceful face.   
Rob undressed silently as he waited for you to roll over enough he could take the pillow and replace it with himself.  
Once he did you stirred enough to mumble his name.  
“Shh sweetheart,” He soothed kissing your head.  
“I’m home now.”


End file.
